In Your Heart
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Sequel to On Your Knees. Adam has definitely had a hard time in life but will he ever find that someone Mike told him he would meet? Dedicated to JoMoFan-spot, because without her, this story wouldn't have been started for a while.
1. Prologue

It was cold on the night of September 28th, I walked alone as he tried to gather warmth to himself. I'd been on the streets for a while now, officially pimping myself out to any person no matter how disgusting that they were. I longed for a warm bed, but discovered that that's what the rest of the people on the street wanted as well. My body moved slowly and soon I heard the distinct putter of a car come in my direction. Sensing its approach, I tried my best to make myself presentable, running my hands through my ratty blond hair while undoing the coat that made my body slightly warmer. I smirked at the creepy looking man that occupied the car, and with a quick nod of the head, that was all I needed to get into the car.

"How much are you charging?" The leech asked and I felt disgusted.

"Depends on what you'd like," I responded with a wink and the disgusting man barked out laughing. We pulled into a seedy looking motel, the sign flickering on and off. He pulled out a key telling me that he had planned to get some action regardless of who he picked up. I turned on him when he closed the door.

"Fifty for a fuck. Twenty-five for a hand job, if you are trying anything else, I'll let you know." I said, but the man only sneered at me.

"I'm not paying you a Goddamn thing!" He hollered and I staggered as his fist connected with the side of my face. The pain in my cheek was intense but soon it wasn't the only thing hurting as he grabbed me by the hair and forced me against the wall.

"I don't pay whores like you. I just take what I want from them. And you can't go to the police since what your profession is is illegal."

I winced as he mashed my head up against the side of the wall a couple more times and I slowly became woozy. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but tried as I felt him rip off each of the small amount of layers that covered my body. It was only when he thrusted into me that I blacked out.


	2. The Discovery

It had been a week since that horrible night in with that man. Luckily, I couldn't remember most of it. I had to hitch a ride to the local hospital, coming out o there with at least six stitches. Y mind kept on wandering to that one day. Sure, I was with Dave and I wasn't happy, but at least I had a place to keep dry and at least some sort of food. Thos people were so nice, but I can hardly remember their faces. The only one that is sticking out to me was Randy. Maybe since it was him who took care of me for that one night, taking time away from his important life to deal with the failure that is my own. I hadn't seen Dave since that day, but knowing him he would have already moved on by now. It hasn't been that long, only a year, but it felt like longer. I began to wander again, but the sunlight that had appeared was bright and at time I had to shield my eyes away from the rays.

I didn't know what time it was, but the mall district was packed with people. A man ended up shoving me and I gasped in pain before another person came and knocked me over, not even looking at me or even attempting to help me up.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I cringed but I didn't answer the man, only covered my ears and I almost went into the foetal position right there in the middle of the court. I heard a couple more shouts, his time telling me to get out of the way.

I scrambled up as fast as I could, making a b-line for the edge of the walkway. I then proceeded to collapse under a maple, and I silently thanked it for covering the sun for me.

"Hey!"

I jumped and stared wide eyed as a man ran towards me. I instantly cowered and lower my head. A lot of my submissive side still hasn't left me: I still walk with my head down most of the time; I don't talk unless someone asks me a question. I can only hope that someone will rescue me, but I can't help but be optimistic.

"What do you want?" I answered him meekly. I still didn't make any eye contact with him.

"I just wanted to check and see if you were alright. Those guys back there were assholes," he answered and I heard him gasp softly. "Adam? You're Adam right?"

"Do I know you?" He laughed and I felt stupid.

"I'm Matt. I was at that get together that couple months ago."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," I truthfully answered. I didn't know. He probably knew me with the huge scene that Dave had made. I only remember Randy's face, and I tell him that. I also said that I remembered only a couple of the names.

"Remember Jay? He is my sub. God, it's been a while since I've seen you. What have you been doing?"

_Going through hell, and barely surviving while having to resort to sell my body just so I can eat._

"Nothing much."

He looked at me with suspicion and told me by the look on his face that I wasn't fooling him. I felt his eyes roam over my tattered clothing and I made eye contact with him, but he could probably see in my eyes the distain that I have to the world.

``I am actually meeting Randy for lunch. Why don`t you join us? I am sure that he wouldn't mind," he said and I wondered if he only pitied me.

"I don't think so. I don't want to bother you."

"Nah, I am sure that it will be alright. Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

He stretched out his hand to help me up, and I was hesitant to take it. I carefully took it, stumbling as he helped me. Matt began to walk away, and I went to follow, watching the crowd seemingly part as Matt walked through.

We made our way to this small little cafe. The patio was half filled with chatting people and saw Randy out of the corner of my eye. Matt seemed to see him as well, as he made a sharp turn, making his way to the table that Randy sat at, which was secluded in up against the wall and the fence that cut off the patio. Randy saw Matt and his face seemingly lit up, but a frown quickly crossed his face when he saw me and I could see the look of question in his eyes. Maybe he didn't remember me.

"Holy shit," he gaped and I knew that he recognised me.

"I really think I should just go now." I said but Randy held up his hand to silence me. I, of course, shut my trap instantly.

I joined the seat next to Matt, who started talking so fast that I had to slow down what he said in my head. I didn't notice that the entire time that we sat there that Randy was watching me. For what, I didn't know. A waiter eventually came and Randy ordered for me, and soon a very large Triple Decker sandwich with a plate full of salad sat in front of me. I wolfed it down as fast as I could, not caring that Matt and Randy looked on. I didn't see the look of concern that they gave each other.

"Hey, Adam?" I paused to look up at Randy. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

I put my fork down and began to shake my head. I didn't want to intrude.

"No, it's alright."

"I insist." I didn't know what his intentions were at the time, but I would have said no if I knew what I was going to happen next.


	3. Back to Randy's

The car ride back to Randy's house was one filled with silence. I spent most of the time with my head lowered and watched as I fiddled with my hands. I heard Randy announce that we were here, but I hardly made a move and jumped when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. The effects of the shocked caused me to hit my head on the roof of the car causing some concerned words from both Matt and Randy.

"Hey Randy, whose car is that?"

Curiosity had gotten to me and I looked at the vehicle in question. The large SUV with large rims and lights going down the side of it stirred some familiarity in me, though I couldn't place from what. I leaped from the car as a horrid shriek sounded and Randy was off, no doubt seeing if it was his sub making those cries.

Matt and I rushed after Randy, Matt telling him to be careful before pulling out a phone and dialling 911. As Matt stayed outside to talk to the operator, I went inside. The screams were getting louder and I jumped when I heard glass shatter.

"Randy! Stop!" I heard Evan plead. I followed the voices and saw that the loud shrieks came from an extremely large TV that was set up in that room. A hardcore action movie played and I saw Evan with his head to the floor in front of Randy in the basic sub position while another guy stood back looking completely lost. I looked and saw the shattered glass that I heard earlier. I quickly ran back outside telling Matt that it was a false alarm, causing him to turn pink while explaining that to the person on the phone. We went back inside and found Evan, crying his eyes out while the unnamed guy watched Randy carefully.

"Listen," the guy began. "I only looked up Evan because I was in town. I haven't seen him in years. You're Randy, right? Oh man, Evan hasn't shut up about you," he extended his hand towards Randy. "I'm Zack."

Randy didn't take the offered hand and this Zack guy got the hint and lowered his.

"I should go. Nice seeing you again, Evan. Keep in touch, ya?" His eyebrows rose as he didn't get a reply and I watched him leave.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Randy asked never taking his eyes off of Evan's bowed form.

As soon as Matt and I entered the other room, I shifted uncomfortably. Matt made some sort of fast movement and I flinched.

"Adam, where were you all these weeks? I mean, it's not every day that we rescue an abused sub but where did you go?"

"Oh, just here and there." I replied meekly. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. When I opened my eyes from that lovely stretched, I saw Matt staring at me, his eyes wide and glued to my stomach.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened to you?" He made a move and before I knew what he was doing he lifted my shirt up. I forgot about the purple and blue that covered my stomach from that last attack. I pulled away and shut my eyes as I tried to block out the memory of the attack. I couldn't hear much except fort the muffled voice of Matt calling out my name. The moment flashed in my head, the little pieces shaking my body badly and I let out a sob. Usually singing to myself would make it go away faster so I started humming the first song that popped into my head. I felt Matt's hands on my shoulders, shaking me but I ignored him, my humming getting louder and before I knew it, I blacked out again.

I woke up in a bed, and it took me a second to remember what happened and where I was at this very moment. Randy's house, Evan's friend, Matt and I talking...

I coughed and my throat seemed dried out and sore, while my stomach gurgled, reminding me of the lack of food that I have ate over the past weeks. As much as I was happy to get away from Dave, he at least sheltered me, fed and clothed me. As much as they thought that they were doing a good thing by saving me, Randy and his friends ended up making me worse, though I would never tell them that. I've been raped, I was starving and homeless, for weeks I thought about tracking Dave down and beg him to take me back.

A knock at the door sounded and I cleared my throat once more. I watched as Evan poked his head in, his eyes red and swollen from crying. He put on a happy disposition though and a smile was on his cute little face.

"Feeling any better?" Evan asked and I shrugged my shoulders, not answering him. A large laugh came from outside the room and I saw Evan glance back momentarily before refocusing on me.

"Everyone is here," Evan said and clarified it for me. "Everyone who was here the first time you came here. All doms and subs, well not Dave of course."

"You're just here to get me?" Evan nodded.

"Randy said I should clean you up. Make you look nice for everyone. I started a bath for you, laid out some nice clothes. I hope they fit."

"Evan, you really don't have to do this."

"I offered."

So Evan led me to the bathroom, and I was shocked by the largeness of the tub and practically melted when I entered it. It was weird having Evan there, keeping an eye on me. On the other hand he was gentle. He helped me with my scarred back, but he didn't say anything the entire time. It was me who broke the silence, the only noise in the room being the sloshing of the water.

"How are you and Randy?" I felt his hands still for a moment before continuing the path he was going. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, it's alright. Just got a really bad scolding that's all. Lost some privileges but it could be worse."

"Privileges like..."

"I'm not allowed to play any video games, not allowed to watch any movies," he paused a little before stating the last reason. "Not allowed to sleep in the same bed as Randy. But it's my own fault."

"How long has it been since you've slept in separate beds?"

"About 8 months, so I know I pissed him off. Anyways, dry off, and I'll bring you some clothing."

After a quick change into, what I am assuming was Randy's clothes, Evan and I made our way downstairs. The voices got louder and louder and soon I saw the people that I haven't seen in weeks. I saw the nice guy who said that I was going to find someone who will be perfect one for me. I felt like such a loser for believing in him. He was the first one to notice us arrive. He tugged on his doms arm before nodded his head towards me.

"Randy?" Evan spoke up and Randy looked briefly at the two of us before speaking rather loudly to gather everyone attention.

"Seems like our conversation topic has finally joined us."

I felt myself grow small as all eyes turned to stare at me. I kind of waved my hand and muttered a small 'hey' before shutting my mouth completely.

I didn't know what to do with myself so I just stay stilled and braced myself for their questions.


	4. Confrontation

I felt them staring at me. I had my eyes shut, head lowered to the floor, my hands clenched in fists and my palms began to hurt. I started to hum quietly to myself, which didn't go unnoticed by the people staring at me. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jumped back, opening my eyes to see who had touched me.

I remembered him from before, his platinum hair shining and a large playful grin sprawled out on his face. I couldn't place who his master was, or even his names. My eyelids fluttered as I looked around the room at the unnamed people.

"Where have you been?"

His voice had been soft, like he didn't want to startle me again.

"Around." My voice was rough and I had to stop myself from going any farther as I felt a small amount of bile rise in my throat.

I swallowed it back, and watched as another of them stepped forward, the one who said I'd find love, and that I will be happy, the liar. I guess he must had sense my change in mood as he saw me step away from him, going slightly more towards Evan than anyone else. My hands were still clenched. I found slight comfort when Evan's hand touched my back. I leaned back a small amount. The room was in complete silence, no one saying a word for the longest amount of time and I swear that time had froze or something.

"Why did you guys do it?"

Their head all snapped up in my direction, eyes wide. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Why would you guys make Dave leave me. He really wasn't that bad." I heard a small gasp come from Evan. "He took care of me, and clothed me, and rightfully punished me. I don't know what the hell you guys were thinking. How could I have a better life when I have no money to my name? You just said goodbye to me that one day and never thought of me again, thinking that I must be doing fine. I hated you guys for it," my eyes snapped to the large bald man in the corner. "You made him leave without me. Sure I was distraught at the time, but how would you feel if you were forced to live on the streets. To go from eating large meals to basically starving, and working as a fucking hooker to buy new clothes for the cold season. Thanks a lot guys. My life is so much better. Dave was my guy; he was the master for me."

The room stayed in complete silence. I let out a sob, my hand wiping at the stray tears that managed to fall.

"I thought you wanted to be rid of him."

I focused on the one who told me that I would find the perfect master. I shook my head. I was scared at the time. Sure he abused me a little more, but he was trying to help me. Help me be a better pet," I turned to Randy. "Thanks for the bed. I just think it would be better if I just get out of your lives."

"Wait," Randy said and I went out the door, the tears back in my eyes.

I hurried across the street, wanting nothing more than to get away. Unfortunately, things I want never usually happen.

I didn't see it coming, the car came out of nowhere and I wouldn't be able to tell anyone whether or not it was going fast or not. I felt my head bounce of the windshield, and felt the glass crack beneath it. My arm had an extreme amount of pressure on it, and I hardly had time to make a sound as I heard it snap. My body rolled off the car, my face hitting the pavement badly. I ended up on my back, my face to the sky and the last thing I remember was seeing face of an angel. His feathered brown hair curling around his handsome face, then I blacked out once again.

I immediately squinted when I opened my eyes, the bright light from wherever I was making my head hurt more. I raised my hand to my head, feeling the large bandage that was wrapped around.

"What the-"

"Adam!"

I turned to my right to see Evan there, a worried expression on his face. Randy was behind him, keeping his distance from both Evan and I. He stuck his head out the door, calling out to the people out there.

"You were hit by a car, Adam. Banged you up pretty good."

"I've probably looked worse."

Moments later a doctor came in, he looked very professional in the large white coat, though he looked more like a scientist than a doctor. I was surprised by the thick English accent that came out of him.

"Hello there, Adam. How are we feeling? Took a bit of a nasty hit. I'm Dr. Regal," he paused as a small nurse scurried in. "And this is nurse Layla."

"Just tell me what is wrong with m, Doc." I asked, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. I hated hospitals with a passion.

"I would say slight concussion, broken left arm, and a lot of bruises on your hip. It could have been worse, so consider you lucky. I'll get your release forms, but I advise you to stay over for the night."

I shook my head. "No, I just want to go."

"Very well."

He took one last glance at me before leaving. Evan was back at my side.

"The guy that hit you feels really bad. You don't mind if he comes in do you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Doesn't bother me. It wasn't his fault in the first place. I kind of ran in the street like an idiot."

Evan went to the door, my guess he was waving the guy over here. I coughed harshly into my hands, but they quickly went to my side as I felt a sharp pain there. I winced but tried to straighten up when Evan let the other man in.

Holy crap, it was the angel.

"Are you okay? Seriously, I didn't mean to hit you, I don't even know you and I felt so bad when I hit you, and I thought you could be dead and what if I killed you, I couldn't even think of that and I would have to go to jail an seriously I don't think I would be able to do well in there, they would most likely eat me alive and-"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm fine." I interrupted him, making him finally take a breath and be able to breathe again. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked at me, and I could see him stressing out. But still, he looked gorgeous.

"I'm Adam by the way." I held out my good hand toward him and I watched him eye it wearily before taking it.

"John."

It was weird, and I couldn't understand what it was, but when our hands touched, I felt a shock run through my body. And judging by his face, John did too.


	5. To The Club

It has been about a week since I met John. My body still hurts from getting hit by his car but it'll go away soon enough. I'm sitting with Evan at the moment, and I feel bad for the small sub. Bags under his eyes that told me and everyone else that looked at him that he wasn't getting enough sleep. Randy's punishment held though, even though I could tell at certain points where Randy almost gave inn and broke his punishment. They were both miserable, but Randy was determined to keep the punishment in check. Evan is currently making a necklace, and he looked adorable with his tongue peeking out of the corner. Why he was making a necklace that thirteen year old girls usually do? How should I know?

I knew what he was going through with the while, not sleeping thing. I spent half of my night's usually tossing and turning. My dreams were plagued with different images; of Dave, of Evan...of John. But most of them were filled with blood and pain. I even had a horrible dream...more like a nightmare, where it was Randy who was hurting. I couldn't make eye contact with him for an entire day.

Evan sighed and I looked at him once again.

"What's on your mind, Evan?" I saw him shrug on response, but he answered my question.

"I just want Randy to cut this stupid punishment, especially for tonight." I quirked my eyebrow in question.

"Tonight? What is happening tonight?" I asked.

"Everyone is getting together tonight. We're going to some fancy nightclub. Matt and Jeff know the owner, old friend apparently, so he invited Jeff, Matt and all his friends."

Great, another lonely night. It's not like I haven't imposed on them enough. Thankfully I'm not invited to make another encounter with Randy and Evan's friends uncomfortable.

"Cheer up; I'm sure that you guys will have fun. Once Randy sees your sexy dancing, I'm sure he'll end your punishment and ravish you right there on the dance floor. All you have to do is move those sexy little hips of yours."

"You know you are coming too, right?"

I scoffed. "I doubt that you guys actually want me there. I'll just get in the way, and dragged the party down. My arm still isn't the best, with it being broken and all." I made a fake groan as I slowly moved my arm.

I looked over at Evan and the glare that he was giving me told me that he knew I was faking it. And it's true. My arm may be broken, but I could hardly feel the pain. I'm a quick healer, I guess.

Evan opened his mouth, about to tell me off when Randy entered the room. Evan's attention turned to him and he flashed me a devilish smile before turning to Randy.

"Randy, Adam is able to come tonight, right? Don't you think that it would be good for him? He didn't think that he was invited tonight."

That bastard.

"Of course he is invited," Randy said with a little bit too much excitement in his voice. When Evan and I looked at him with the same confused look, he calmed down. "I mean, yeah, sure. I actually put some clothes on the bed for you to wear tonight. We are leaving at seven, giving you three hours to shower and get all dolled up."

"Thank you," I said and bowed my head to Randy. He must be use to that by now, since he is the only Dom that I trust. Randy just laughed it off like he always does.

"Evan." Evan gazed up at Randy.

"Yes sir?"

"Come to the bedroom in 5 minutes. I need to see what will look good on you for tonight. Can't have you looking like a slob."

"Yes, sir." Evan responded with a head bow that was very similar to mine.

Randy left the room and I watched as Evan gathered his arts and crafts up before placing them in their designated place. I really hope that his punishment ends soon.

I walked up the large stairs with Evan moments after, me turning off at my room while Evan continued to the end of the hall. He door was cracked a bit and I saw Evan nervously glance back at me and I couldn't help but give him an encouraging smile.

I took a quick shower, my arm, as of late was causing me problems in mobility since it was still in the cast. I lingered on my hair, washing it thoroughly. When I got out I saw the clothes that were laid out for me by Randy. A pair of jeans accompanied by a blue and white plaid shirt, a pair of boxers and lay on top of the clothing. I don't think I have ever worn plaid before, but I still change in them, not wanting Randy to get angry with me and being kicked out. The last thing I want to do was be on the streets again. Maybe if I was lucky, we would run into Dave, and he would take me back and I could move on in my life. An image of Evan's sad face flashed in my mind and I quickly shook it out. I didn't want to think of the sadness of Evan. I didn't want to do anything that could hurt him. If I could, I would care for the small boy as much as I could, complete with no punishment whenever he was bad. After all, I'm not a dominate person. I'm scared of almost everything, and I almost protested when Randy invited me out. I haven't been to a club in...Oh I have no idea how long it had been.

I checked the clock beside my bed, the big red numbers telling me that it would just after 5. I didn't think that I had been in the shower for that long, almost an hour.

When I was fully clothed, I made my way back downstairs where I heard the TV on. I saw Randy perched on the couch, casually flipping through the various TV shows. It was then that I realized that Evan wasn't in the room.

"He's in the kitchen."

Randy interrupted my thoughts. I turned to him and he continued.

"He still is in punishment. I'm holding strong."

"Come on, Randy. Just let up on him a little bit. You don't see how he is every day." Randy turned to me.

"Who are you to judge my actions? Would you rather me beat the shit out of him like Dave did to you? Evan knows what he got himself into when he agreed to be my sub. He knew that he would be punished for things that he did wrong. Evan has to learn, Adam."

I stared at him in shock. I cannot believe he brought up me and Dave's relationship. I saw Randy looked at me with confusion for a second before his eyes widened, obviously just realizing what he had just said.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Dave." I looked away and shrugged. "Do you still want to be back with him?"

I just walked towards to where Evan was, not answering his question.

Evan and I sat for the rest of the time in the kitchen, not saying a single word for the next two hours. We picked at a small amount of food that we were suppose to eat before we left, but I couldn't really eat at the moment. The clock in the kitchen dinged, accompanied by a small chirping noise from the annoying bird clock that hung about the stove. Randy walked in, not looking at either me or Evan.

"Time to go," he said and left.

We followed him to his car where there was more silence. Randy didn't even turn on the radio, which is weird seeing as he knows that Evan likes listening to the banter of people talking and laughing. I guess the alone time with Randy didn't help the situation. I noticed that Randy seemed more annoyed after he and Evan were together than after we talked.

I heard the beat of the music from about a block away. I looked at all of the people lined up outside, obviously waiting to get into the popular club. I saw Chris and Austin standing off to the side. I had eventually learned all of the names of randy and Evan's friends.

"Everyone agreed to me out front before we go in." Randy said, reading my mind and answering the question I was about to ask myself. He has been doing that a lot lately. It's beginning to creep me out a bit.

We find a parking spot down the street and we hop out of the large vehicle. Randy led us towards the club while Evan and I stayed behind him. The music was loud and I felt Evan press closer to me. I hesitantly took his hand and we had to jog for a minute to catch back up to Randy.

We were the last ones to arrive, everyone gathered while we were parking the car. We were greeting with hoots and hollers and I shied away from most of the people on the large group of friends. The only person who I didn't see was Matt, but his whereabouts were soon solved when I saw his head poke out of the club before waving all of us over. The large bodyguard moved aside, letting all of us in and I could hear the large amount of protests from the people standing in the lines we moved into the club.

The lights were bright and colourful and Evan's grip on my hand grew tighter. I saw Randy look back at us, but I didn't see Randy looked at me and Evan's entwined fingers. We pushed through to the back of the club, where I saw that there were doors. Everyone piled into the room, greeting the friend of Matt and Jeff. He was covered in tattoos and multiple piercing. His name being Shannon Moore, he owns clubs all across the US and even some in Canada, but he said that this was his favourite.

We clambered back to the club, and I watched as most of the Doms, told their subs to stay close to one another and never be left on your own. The Doms then headed towards the bar while the subs went to the dance floor. I saw Dolph and Chris hurry out to the dance floor, shaking their butts to the music while people watch as these gorgeous blonds dance. Me and Evan still held hands and I moved toward the dance floor, and received a questioning look from Evan. I motioned to the floor and he hesitantly went with me.

I saw him loosen up once the club started to play Britney Spears songs. I finally began to it loose and let the music just move me. My arm wasn't hurting and I was grateful for that, but for some reason, I couldn't help but have the feeling while I was dancing that someone was watching me. I scanned around the club, wincing when a random flash of light shines in my eyes. I shook off the feeling and continued to dance when Dolph spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. I danced for a few more minutes and looked for Evan. I panicked when I didn't see him around of us. I looked towards the bar and heaved a sigh in relief when I saw Evan perched on Randy's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. The shiver ran through me and I looked once again around the club.

It was at that moment that I saw him, surrounded by males and females fawning over him. He wasn't paying attention to them though. His eyes were locked with mine and I soon found myself walking towards him. There was a light that shone above his head, making him look even more angelic than I remembered.

I could vaguely hear my name being shouted out by someone behind me, but I kept going. John, the angel, rose from his seat, most of the people flocking him disappearing quickly and soon we stood face to face.

"Adam, right? You do remember me right?"

I nodded my head, and then indicated to my arm. "How could I have forgotten?"

He laughs and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know I still feel guilty about hitting you. To be honest, I haven't driven since. I felt like I would risk hitting someone else."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Let me make it up to you. Take you out to lunch or something. Please." I was about to decline once again when a hand clamped on my shoulder. I got spun around to see a rather unpleasant looking Randy.

"What the hell did we say about running off?"

"You're not my Master. None of you guys are." I replied back with venom. "You guys took that away from me."

I saw him recoil for a moment before grabbing my arm and dragging me off towards the rest of the Doms.

I saw John follow me through the crowds. Randy shoved me outside, which obviously means that we are going home. Something must have happened for Randy and the rest of them to react in such a way. John yelled at Randy to stop for a second. Randy turned around, my arm still grasped in his hand while my casted arm was left to my side.

"What?" He yelled. John handed me a piece of paper and soon Randy continued dragging me.

I was thrown into the car. Evan was in the backseat as well, tears running down his face and soon we began our silent ride back to the house.


End file.
